particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Herbert Griesmeyer
Herbert Michael Griesmeyer, Bürggraf Griesmeyer of Aussen-Labsburg ( September 17, 3540 - March 18, 3620) was a Hulstrian politician of the Liberale Volkspartei who has been Chairman of his party and held various cabinet positions. Life Griesmeyer studied law and history at University of Labsburg, but only graduated in the former. During his studies, as he would acknowledge later, he regularly consumed soft drugs which he believed had helped him pass exams more easily. Griesmeyer underwent training as a lawyer from 3565 to 3568, and opened his own law firm in 3572, then aged 32, with the help of friends. He often defended drug users/dealers and condemned the government's war on drugs policy. He joined the Liberale Volkspartei in 3579 and was active in communal politcs. He positioned himself on the economic right and social left of the party, self-identifying as a libertarian. Politics In the 3584 election, he ran in the constituency of Labsburg Äußerer Ring, a district mostly populated by the upper middle class, students and young academics. After a fairly close victory against his social democrat opponent, he made a surprise entrance into the LVP leadership contest of 3585, in which he rallied young liberal supporters to defeat conservative parliamentary leader Hans Holzinger. As party leader (and Minister of Justice when the LVP entered government the same year), Griesmeyer embraced a market-oriented and socially liberal course, but often clashed with Holzinger. A bid to remove his internal rival failed, but the tensions between the libertarian and conservative wing did not hurt the party in the 3585 elections, when it doubled its share of votes and seats with Griesmeyer as top candidate. In the renewed moderate plus coalition under Matiasu Fukuyama, he became Vize-Staatsminister and Minister of Internal Affairs, which he remained until the election of 3594, in which a right-wing populist victory shocked the centre-right establishment. Uncomfortable with working with the Nationale Konservative Partei, Griesmeyer declined to remain in cabinet and instead took over the position of parliamentary leader from Hans Holzinger. However, the NKP soon collapsed and early elections were held in 3596, in which Griesmeyer again led the LVP and only ended up narrowly behind the HDV of Matiasu Fukuyama, who once again became Staatsminister following a renewal of the old moderate plus alliance. Griesmeyer's own leadership position started to worsen after the 3596 election despite electoral success, as his intention to dump popular libertarian Health Minister Emilia Lahnsteiger was not well-received by many in the LVP. In the 3601 elections, deemed his last chance to retain the leadership, the LVP under his leadership came in ahead of the HDV, and thus, as the moderate plus coalition had retained a majority, Griesmeyer was likely to become Staatsminister. However, after the collapse of the Partei Rechtstaatlicher, the Septembrist majority broke away, and Communist Sascha Meinhof became Staatsminister. Griesmeyer, having forfeited his chance, then resigned, as he had promised earlier. He was awarded a life peerage for his political merits a few years later. In 3611, he made a comeback as he was nominated for the position of Governor-General by LVP and HDV. He won a landslide victory and became the first liberal GG in centuries, ironically the same day when Emilia Lahnsteiger, the first liberal Staatsministerin, was defeated in the general election. After the end of his tenure in 3616, he was made Bürggraf Griesmeyer of Aussen-Labsburg. Category:Greater Hulstria Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people